Network switches, routers, and the like are used to distribute information through networks by sending the information in segments such as packets. A packet typically includes a “header” that stores a destination address for delivering the packet and a “payload” that stores a segment of information being sent through the network. To forward the packet to the appropriate destination, a network switch compares the destination address stored in the header to addresses stored in entries of an address table. By matching the destination address to one of the table entries, the network switch identifies the appropriate switch port to transmit the packet. If a match is not found, the network switch transmits the packet on one or more of the switch ports in an operation know as “flooding”.